


The Bells Seem Distant

by GotBanX



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, EXO Wedding 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotBanX/pseuds/GotBanX
Summary: Xiumin and Sehun have been dating for 3 years. Their anniversary will be soon and all Xiumin wants is to get married but his boyfriend doesn't understand his hints and Xiumin is afraid to get another pet as a gift.





	The Bells Seem Distant

**Author's Note:**

> Invitation #173  
> I do hope the prompter and you all enjoy reading this. It is my first installment to any Exo fic fest so I hope I did well :)

Minseok loved Sehun and all that came with him. He loved seeing the small boy grow and grow taller than him. He loved it when the boy was introduced to their group of friends in high school. He loved it when the boy shyly asked him for help in his assignment. He loved it when the boy finally got out of his shell and started to tease and prank the others. He loved it when the boy shyly and stuttering with nervousness asked him out for the first time and how he was sweating when they met. Minseok loved it when Sehun brushed their hands together on their second date and also loved it by how hard the younger was blushing when he leaned down to peck Minseok’s lips on their fourth date. 

Sehun also seemed to be the type to remember even the smallest dates. Birthdays, anniversaries, special dates, graduations, it seemed that Sehun always had something prepared for those dates even when Minseok was not expecting anything. On Minseok’s graduation, roughly around nine months after they started going out together Sehun gave him a puppy. He knew that Minseok liked dogs. The elder was going to start living completely on his own since his roommate and friend Junmyeon was moving in with his long time boyfriend Jongdae. Therefore, Sehun thought that a puppy would be a great company for his boyfriend. After a year and a half of dating, Sehun moved in with Minseok mainly because he was sick of listening to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's load moans coming from his roomate's room. He still had around seven months of University until he graduates and he thought it would be great that the two start living together. Two weeks into living together and Sehun brings home a kitten. He knew that Minseok was afraid of cats but he believed that the older would warm up to her and get over his fear. Which essentially he did and now Sehun calls their pets their children. 

It was that which caused Minseok’s mind to start running and his mind has become set on marrying Sehun. He realized that it was what he wanted with his boyfriend when Junmyeon was happily showing him his engagement ring, which Jongdae gave him. Obviously, two years in the relationship with Sehun still needing to graduate, Minseok was not expecting it to happen right there and then. However, now, two months prior to their third year anniversary Minseok was hoping that Sehun would at least hint that he was essentially planning to take their relationship to their next step. 

 

“I swear to god, a family means pets for him and that’s all,” Minseok groaned to Baekhyun. The younger laughed, “Pets are family though.” The older male frowned at him, “I know they are, and I wouldn’t mind having more pets. But I also wouldn’t mind if we actually got married.”  
Baekhyun ‘awed’ at him and pinched his cheek, “is this grumpy old man getting jealous of his soon-to-be-wedded friend?” 

The frown on Minseok’s face only grew from Baekhyun’s words. Sure, he was even more eager of the wedding when he saw how eager his best friend was about planning his wedding, but he certainly was not jealous of them. Why should he be? Being officially and legally married both in personal, social and legal views with your loved one with nothing in between the two and even having the chance to adopt actually human babies and not animals. Having something to show off that they are truly together without other people trying to steal off your boyfriend. Why should Minseok be jealous? 

“Is it wrong that I wish to get married to my almost three-year boyfriend?” Minseok asked looking highly offended at his friend’s words. “It’s not like I’m asking him to buy me a house, or to lose everything he owns in order to marry me. Both our families know and approve of us being together so what is there to lose if we got married? If anything, won’t we both gain from being viewed legally together? I do not even care how expensive or big things are. In fact the smaller the better. I just want us to be married.”  
Baekhyun ordered another coffee, the third one in an hour while Minseok was still finishing his apple pie. “Nothing’s wrong. Don’t get me wrong here but have, you considered proposing to him yourself? Did you even ever talk about getting married?”  
“Each time I try to talk about having a family he jumps onto pets and animals. Does he want us to be the crazy cat lady but as a duo?” Baekhyun almost spilled the coffee from his mouth as soon as he heard that. “Honestly, until you started dating Sehun I truly believed you would be one of them Minseok,” the younger said wiping the drops of coffee on his chin. 

Minseok sighed and looked at his half-empty coffee cup, “I always wanted to get married. Growing older and never having dated I started to lose hope that it would ever happen. I did not even get hopes up when we started dating because I knew that we could end up breaking up just as easily as we started dating. Now, after seeing Junmyeon and Jongdae about to get married I rather wish that it were what is in store for us as well. I love Sehun and he said it many times that he loves me too. Therefore, I don’t understand what it is that’s keeping us from getting married.” 

Baekhyun stared at his friend, both astonished and feeling rather sad for him. He did not want to burst the last bubble by telling Minseok that even him and Kyungsoo, who actually started dating a whole year after them were talking about getting married. He hated seeing people down especially when it came to this rather quiet, shy and fluffy older male that usually was mistaken for a kid. “You know, I think I only hear you talk this much when you talk about your giant boyfriend.” He sighed softly, “Why don’t you try and hint it to him? You know, looking at wedding rings, talking about Junmyeon and Jongdae, or even talking about weddings and getting married. I am sure Sehun is not that tick to not get it eventually. Then, if he still does not just tell me and I will go and knock some sense into him.” He finally saw Minseok’s worried and sad face pop a small smile and the feeling of achievement got Baekhyun ordering another cup of coffee. 

 

Minseok and Sehun were walking around a shopping mall about a week after Minseok had his ‘wedding talk’ with Baekhyun. It was still weighing him down especially since he had no idea how to hint it to his boyfriend. However, while walking around the older stopped in front of a jewellery shop and stared down at two, rather thin but just as beautiful ring in a heart box. Those were obviously wedding rings. He wondered if he should just go ahead and tell Sehun that he wants to marry him. However, after all the times Sehun avoided the family talk, Minseok was rather afraid to be rejected if he proposed. Sehun approached his lover who was standing like a pillar court in front of a shop window. 

“What is it? Do you like something?” Sehun asked, literally towering over his boyfriend. Minseok looked up and then pointed at the wedding rings, “those rings look cute. However, I bet they’re wedding rings.” He hoped it was not too obvious, but just enough for Sehun to take a hint.  
The taller looked at the rings and then laughed, “I guess so. If you want a ring, why don’t you pick another one? We could get matching ones if you want. You haven’t been wearing the one I got you for your birthday a while now, I thought you didn’t like it.”  
Minseok sighed, hoping that Sehun would not notice it, “Since I lost weight it was slipping from my finger. I need to get it fixed before I can wear it again.”  
Sehun nodded at him, “do you want to pick up a different one instead? These all seem nice,” he said and with his finger, he pointed at all the other rings in the window display. 

Minseok looked at them. Obviously, getting a ring from Sehun would be nice but he knew it would not mean a proposal. He did not want Sehun to spend money on a ring, which did not mean what he wished to. So the older shook his head, “no, I’ll get the other one fixed soon. These two were nice that’s all. But it’s obvious that they’re for a wedding,” he said, hoping to specify the word ‘wedding’. However, Sehun just laughed, took Minseok’s hand and walked away. 

 

The whole group was gathered together for what Chanyeol usually called a ‘Casual Saturday Get-Together’. This consisted of all of them getting incredibly drunk and not waking up until Sunday afternoon. Thankfully, none of them worked on Sundays and this did not happen often. However, they made it a point to at least meet all together once a month regardless of where they are. 

It was already late evening, drinks were taking effects and the usual loud chattering got even louder. Chanyeol climbed on the glass coffee table which somehow, after two years enduring dunk people climbing on it and bumping into it, it never broke. Minseok reminded himself he needed to ask Chanyeol where he bought it so that he could buy one as well; it seemed durable enough even for when Sehun’s hormones go rampage and he could not control himself until the two of them got to the bedroom. 

After steadying himself on the table, Chanyeol coughed, which, sounded more like a scream, to get everyone else’s attention. “After almost knowing all of you for five years - please note that I was the one who introduced most of you to each other – I feel highly offended when I found out that most of you were banging each other without telling me first.” Minseok laughed along with the rest. He remembered how telling Chanyeol about him and Sehun was something he did not think of and the pouts the taller made when he found out from Jongin about them. “However, this time I feel deep satisfaction that I was the first to find out.” Minseok looked at him wide eyed. Something big must have happened. “And with great pleasure I’d like to tell you that my amazing, awesome, top – best friend Byun Baekhyun is finally going to set up his life.” Minseok looked at Baekhyun, who in turn was currently trying to pull drunken Chanyeol off the table. It seemed that he did not want the rest to know what the taller was about to say. “Shut up Baek and leave this to me,” the taller said pushing the other off, “And, it looks like Kyungsoo’s balls grew bigger over the summer and he has finally decided to propose to this idiot.” ‘You’re the idiot,’ one of the others shouted from the crowd, but Minseok could not register who it was. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo where getting married as well? Baekhyun and Kyungsoo? “So, even though there is no date yet just save a date. In addition, please tell Baekhyun how beautiful the ring that Kyungsoo got him is. It will boost his ego. Thank you very much. You lot can continue getting drunk.” Chanyeol stumbled off the table and most of their friends surrounded Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Minseok even saw Sehun nudging Kyungsoo and the shorter whispered something in his boyfriend’s ear. 

Minseok found himself taking deep breaths. He was happy, he truly was happy for his friends. But now his jealous was even boiling further. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo started dating way after them and they were already getting married. Did Sehun ever even want to get married? Minseok wondered if it was even in Sehun’s distant dreams that the two of them get married. At least, he would know if his dreaming would be futile or not, if he should stop thinking about them making progress from where they were.  
Minseok noticed he had not gone up to congratulate Baekhyun and Kyungsoo when the older of those two approached him on Chanyeol’s balcony. “I wanted to tell you by yourself,” Baekhyun said catching Minseok’s attention, “I didn’t know Chanyeol would just go up and say It.”  
“Why wouldn’t he? At least he saved the hassle to say it one by one,” Minseok, told him smiling.  
“I wished to tell you by yourself in a more private area. I know you want Sehun to propose so I didn’t want you to feel bad about this.”  
Minseok looked at his friend surprised, “I don’t feel bad about this at all Baekhyun. I am happy for both of you. I just wish that Sehun would do the same. Moreover, the point is that I do not even know if Sehun ever wants to get married anyway.”  
Baekhyun leaned his head on the older is shoulder, “are you sure you’re not mad?”  
Minseok laughed at that, “I would never be mad at something like this Baek. I do hope that you take our friendship into account when you plan the wedding,” he teased.  
Baekhyun laughed with his friend, “everyone wants to be my best man. How about you’ll be the pageboy then?”  
“I think my height makes that optimal for me.”  
Minseok stopped drinking that night, and for the first time he actually left Chanyeol’s place and made it back to his apartment. 

 

Minseok went with Sehun to give his ring to a jeweller in order to get the size fixed. After he left the ring there, the two of them stepped out and decided to look around the area. Minseok stopped to look at the window of a wedding clothes shop. His mind wondering for his eyes where he visualized him and Sehun in suits off to get married.  
“Are you thinking of buying a suit from Junmyeon’s and Jongdae’s wedding?” Minseok looked at Sehun surprised. Why on earth would he buy a wedding suit for someone else’s wedding? Was Sehun teasing him or just plain stupid? “Their wedding is in three months now right? That sure took a lot of planning from when they told us about it,” Sehun continued.  
“No,” Minseok sighed, “I’m not going to buy a wedding suit for someone else’s wedding. Those things are expensive.”  
Sehun laughed, “True. And with Baekhyun’s and Kyungsoo’s wedding we cannot afford buying a suit that expensive for each time one of them gets married.”  
“They do look nice though. I wonder how you would look in one of them,” Minseok said. The taller laughed even louder catching the attention of a few passer by’s. “Well too bad all of our friends who are getting married are too short for me or else I would have tried one of theirs on and showed it to you. I think these will even take our money if we tell them it’s just for fun.”  
Minseok was ready to climb on that giant and strangle him. How could he not get a hint? However, he calmed down and looked away. “Well, if that’s the case then we’re going to have to wait for either Chanyeol or Jongin to get married,” he said, with a bite in his voice as he walked away.  
Apparently, Sehun was both stupid and deaf as he happily skipped up to his boyfriend and took his hand, clueless about Minseok’s murderous thoughts. 

 

Exactly one month before their anniversary Minseok and Sehun were lying on the couch eating take out chicken wings and watching movies. Third movie finished and Sehun decided on a romantic movie. Minseok wondered in Sehun was getting in the mood because the younger rarely watched romantic movies. Having a whole movie about planning the couple’s wedding got Minseok’s mind running again.  
“It must be nice planning for your wedding day,” Minseok said softly mid-way through the movie.  
Sehun’s mouth was filled with popcorn, something which, the older envied at that moment. He was on a constant diet in order not to gain weight while his giant boyfriend always had food in his mouth and never gained weight. Sure, that having to dance as your job must have helped but the shorter could not help be jealous. “And exhausting. Just look at Junmyeon, he looks like a zombie. I don’t know how Jongdae still wants to marry him when he turned even whiter than me.”  
Minseok just had to laugh at that. “True, but that’s probably because he’s nervous. I wonder how it feels like knowing you’re about to get married.”  
Sehun shrugged, “ask one of them. I’m sure they’ll be able to tell you.” Minseok shut up after that because if the youngest opened his mouth again, Minseok was sure he would strangle him. 

 

Two weeks before their third anniversary and Minseok gave up completely on the idea of him getting engaged anytime soon. He was sitting with both Junmyeon and Baekhyun after having helped the soon-to-be wedded choosing a wedding cake. It seemed as if Baekhyun told Junmyeon about the oldest concerns as their concentration soon turned on him.  
“Any progress?” Baekhyun asked him and Minseok shook his head. “Sehun is as thick as it could get. I bet I could send him a card with the words printed bold font 40 and he still wouldn’t get it.”  
Both Junmyeon and Baekhyun laughed at that. “He was looking at Jongdae’s wedding suit about three weeks ago so I thought he was thinking about it. But I guess he just liked the suit overall.”  
Minseok’s ears perked up like a dog’s at those words, “he was looking at Jongdae's suit? He seemed uninterested last time we stopped in front of a wedding store. He thought I only wanted to buy it for your wedding. No offence Junmyeon but I won’t buy a suit that expensive for someone else's wedding.”  
Junmyeon shrugged, “neither would I so don’t bother.”  
Minseok sighed loudly and leaned into the couch. Baekhyun leaned close to him and cuddled the oldest, “don’t give up. I’m sure he will do it eventually.” 

 

One day before their third anniversary and Sehun seemed to turn from stupid to a hopeless romantic. He surprised Minseok with breakfast in bed and made sure to cuddle the older for longer. He drove Minseok to his work at the coffee shop. He made sure to kiss Minseok longer before letting him get out of the car. “I love you,” he shouted and it made Minseok blush and many people around him coo.  
When he knew Minseok's shop was closing, Sehun walked there and Minseok was surprised to find him waiting for him while the older was locking the shutter. It wasn’t unusual for Sehun to go for him but usually it was with a car and the younger would inform him beforehand. 

Sehun handed him a box of chocolates with a rose on top, “I’m gonna make sure you eat that,” he said knowing that his older boyfriend had a very strict diet. But he also knew that Minseok would not do anything to break his word. Minseok smiled and Sehun even noticed a little blush on his cheek.  
“Our anniversary is tomorrow you know? Why are you giving me your gifts today?” Minseok said, looking down as Sehun took his hand and they began walking.  
“Who said that was the last of it? I’m just building up to the final gift,” Sehun said and it caused Minseok to widen his eyes and look at his boyfriend. “You know you don’t have to spend that much for me Sehun. It would make me feel guilty if my gift doesn’t match up to yours.”  
Sehun leaned down to whisper in his ear’ “don’t worry. I didn’t spend anything for one of the gifts. You will get it tonight.” Minseok knew what the younger implied and he immediately punched his shoulder gently. “Aren’t you shameful? We’re outside!” Sehun bursted out laughing. Amongst more flirting the two made their way home. 

“Go shower and get dressed. We’re going out for dinner.” Minseok turned to look at him surprised again, “why dinner tonight? Shouldn't we go tomorrow instead?” Sehun shook his head, “We have something else to do tomorrow. We’re going to be busy all day.” Minseok wanted to get more out of him but he knew Sehun was rather secretive and it wouldn't be easy to get more out of him. 

The two went for dinner in an italian restaurant and Minseok knew that this was highly planned. The two of them were in a private area which was decorated specifically for their anniversary. Minseok felt terrible for wishing for their marriage and wasting so much time. As much as he wanted to get married, he wanted to spend his life with Sehun married on not. Their dinner was amazing. Sehun was constantly romantic throughout the whole year, however his cheesiness was truly spilling out this one evening.  
As the two were walking back Sehun spotted a puppy and immediately crouched down to pet him. “Am I getting a dog for our anniversary?” Minseok asked. As much as he loved animals he was not sure that they could actually handle anymore animals. “Maybe,” he said with a cheeky smile and Minseok shut up immediately. 

Once at their apartment Minseok was about to go sleep right away, however Sehun rapidly wrapped his arms around the shorter male, keeping him from moving and began kissing his neck, “I hope you didn’t forget about this present,” he whispered in Minseok’s ear. “You’re so fucking extra, you know that right?” the older told him and Sehun chuckled in his ear. 

Moving his hand to the shorter’s shirt, Sehun began slowly and teasingly undoing the other’s buttons, kissing along his neck and shoulder, sucking marks, but only deep enough to make them barely visible. When he got to his last button, Sehun left the shirt on his boyfriend and moved his hands lower to grope Minseok’s bulge which was already slowly hardening. Minseok moaned and leaned into his chest. “Are you going to cum standing here in the middle of the room?”  
Minseok turned around and grabbed Sehun’s collar, “don’t get ahead of yourself. You know that I won’t cum from just groping,” he kissed Sehun’s lips but only lightly, “how about you work to make me cum baby?” The younger smirked and pulled Minseok in a deep kiss, his tongue invading the other’s mouth as the two worked into making the kiss from slow to hard and messy. 

Sehun pulled Minseok towards the bed and the younger sat down on the edge, pulling his boyfriend on top of his lap. Once Minseok was on top of him, Sehun slipped the shirt off from his shoulder and watched the material drop down to Minseok’s elbows, revealing more of his boyfriend’s body. Sehun pulled away from the kiss, his arms holding Minseok’s back and stopping him from falling backwards and began kissing and sucking down his chest, up to where he could reach. Minseok dove his fingers into his lover’s hair and grabbed into it hard. He bit on his bottom lip and while his boyfriend was sucking on his shoulder blades, Minseok jerked into his crotch, causing the younger to groan into his skin. Please by the sound, Minseok kept in moving his hips, making friction to both their bulges. At first he was satisfied with Sehun's moans until he realized that he was actually moaning louder than him. 

Without much information, Sehun roughly flipped them around, pushing Minseok on the bed and causing the older to gasp. “Rough much?” But Sehun did not pay much attention to it and began pulling the buttons off his own shirt off roughly. Once he managed to free himself from his shirt, Minseok ran his hand over Sehun’s chest and down to the hem of his pants. He stopped them there, tugging on the hem and pulling Sehun down on him. Once again their lips found themselves on each other, this time in a rougher makeout session with their hands roaming each other’s bodies. 

Minseok flipped them around, getting on top of Sehun and while he had his hands on his chest, the oldest began moving his ass on Sehun’s hardening bulge, feeling the changes happen under his clothed ass. He chuckled as he saw the impatient look on his boyfriend’s face. He finally slipped off his shirt from the very last part of his back and threw it off. He began leaving a trail of kissed down Sehun’s chest and licked the lowest part of his abdomen, right above his pants. Sehun lifted up on his elbows while Minseok was undoing his pants and pulling them off. The older rubbed his bulge and Sehun bit his lip hard to force himself to keep in a moan. After leaving a few kisses on Sehun’s tights, he eventually pulled off those green underwear and he saw as his boyfriend’s now hard dick raised up to rest on his stomach. 

“Excited to see me?” Minseok said, winking at Sehun and the younger just frowned at him. After laughing, the shorter licked a strip from his balls to the tip and then took the head into his mouth and began bobbing his head along and sucking. It didn’t take long to get his boyfriend a moaning mess, thrusting into his mouth while Minseok tried not to choke.  
“Fuck Minseok, stop. I won’t last if you keep it up,” Sehun moaned, gripping his boyfriend’s hair. Minseok gave it a few more sucks before he let Sehun’s dick out of his mouth with a pop. He licked his lips and then moved up and got his tongue back into the taller man’s mouth. 

Sehun switched them around once more and still during the make out, he undid Minseok’s belt and tugged off his pants and underwear. He took the older’s dick in his hand and began jerking it off, slowly but tightly and giving him, enough pressure and pleasure to satisfy him but also keep him on his edge.  
“I’m going to top you today,” Sehun said and he got off the bed to grab lube and condoms from his side desk.  
“I figured,” Minseok told him. It was usual for them to be competitive about who tops who but this time Minseok decided to let it be and let Sehun fuck him. 

While watching his boyfriend put on the condom, Minseok began jerking himself off, slowly but impatient and desperate for Sehun to get back on top of him. Sehun covered his fingers in lube and climbed back on top of Minseok. Without much words he pushed one finger in Minseok which went in rather easily. “Did you finger yourself?” Sehun asked him.  
Minseok shook his head, “you've been fucking me for three years. Don’t you think that eventually that is bound to happen?” Sehun seemed to be plenty pleased with that and he resumed to finger him. He added a second finger soon after and with the introduction of the third, constantly and teasingly brushing but lightly missing Minseok’s prostate, he had his boyfriend into a moaning mess. “Stop fucking with me Oh Sehun!” Minseok moaned rather impatiently. Sehun loved it when Minseok was in a euphoria. He was usually rather quiet, reserved and careful with his words. However, like this, Minseok had quite the potty mouth. 

“Fucking hell Sehun! Stop being such a fucking tease,” if Minseok knew how much his swearing turned Sehun on he would definitely stop. Sehun pulled out his fingers after seeing how read, breathless and overall a mess his boyfriend turned. “Are you ready?” he asked him and Minseok almost glared at him. “Are you seriously asking me that? Just get the fuck in me already.” Sehun smirked and he slowly pushed his dick into his lover. There was no need for him to be slow or allow adjustment since his fingers had messed up inside Minseok quite enough. But he still took time and Minseok was growing impatient. 

Once inside him Sehun stopped for a few seconds before he actually began trusting. His plan was to go slow and tease Minseok even further, but hearing the lewd noises that his boyfriend was making he could not resist himself and his began pounding hard and roughly, listening to Minseok moan to the thrusts.  
“Fuck Sehun, keep going please,” in moments like this Minseok would completely forget about his shyness and the sentences that come out of his mouth would be completely non understandable in a normal conversation. No one would believe that Minseok would actually get this desperate over sex and Sehun was rather pleased about that. It was like a whole new and different Minseok all to himself. 

Seeing how high Minseok was getting, Sehun halted his thrusts which earned him a rather loud whine from his boyfriend. “Why did you stop?” Minseok cried out. Sehun pulled out of Minseok which caused the shorter to frown in confusion. Sehun grabbed Minseok’s waist and he flipped them around, “ride me.”  
Minseok wanted to sigh but he was too close to even bother. He got back onto Sehun’s dick and after trying to find a position in which he could last long, he began moving his ass up and down. His hand on Sehun’s chest to help him through it while Sehun took Minseok’s dick in his hand and began jerking him off.  
Minseok’s moans only got louder from then on. Sehun was glad the two lived alone or else someone would be banging at their door by then.  
“I’m gonna cum,” he moaned, his body leaning down and his forehead touching Sehun’s. Minseok tried to last for longer, in order to be able to satisfy both of them. Sehun’s free hand found itself on his boyfriend’s hips and he began thrusting and pushing into Minseok who was clearly on the verge of breaking apart.  
With a desperate moan Minseok finally released on Sehun’s chest, groaning almost lifeless when Sehun trusted a few more times before he as well released in the condom. It actually amused him as to how Minseok was still holding himself up and hasn’t dropped on Sehun’s chest yet, but that was most probably due to him being a clean freak. The shorter eventually managed to get off Sehun and dropped down on his back beside him breathing deeply. 

Sehun got off the bed to remove the condom and wipe Minseok’s cum off his chest before climbing back in bed. Initially he thought that Minseok had actually fallen asleep but then his boyfriend opened his eyes to greet him with a smile. Sehun shifted closer and pecked Minseok’s cheek which earned him a brighter smile.  
“You’re too cruel sometimes you know,” Minseok told him and the younger only smiled cheekily at that.  
“You love me anyway.”  
Minseok rolled his eyes, “you better be glad that I do,” he said, shifting to his side in order to take a better look at his boyfriend.  
Sehun pulled up the covers on both of them and he wrapped his arms around Minseok, cuddling into him. “Happy anniversary babe,” Sehun whispered softly. Minseok kissed his lips, “happy anniversary.”  
“Go to sleep, we have a very busy day tomorrow,” Sehun said. At those words Minseok perked up again, “what are we doing tomorrow? You’ve been saying that for a while now but you didn’t tell me what we’re doing. Besides, remember that I still have to open the coffee shop even if I only go in the morning.”  
“No you don’t,” Sehun said, “I informed all the employees that the shop will be closed all day tomorrow cause my boyfriend will be extremely busy. Besides, most of them are invited anyway.”  
Minseok looked at him confused, “invited? Are you throwing a party?” 

Sehun laughed softly, “I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep this up for long anyway. I’m glad I managed to keep it a secret this much.”  
Minseok stared at his boyfriend in confusion, mind completely blank as to what could Sehun be referring to. Sehun got out of bed, Minseok’s eyes still following him around. Shortly after he returned to bed holding what it seemed like a box. “I wanted to do this tomorrow morning as soon as we woke up. But I guess this could be called an early anniversary present.” 

Minseok sat up on the bed looking at the taller man who was clearly blushing, very wildly judging by the fact that he could see it even in such a dim lighting.  
Sehun opened the box he had with his arms visibly shaking with nervousness. Minseok looked inside, unsure what to expect to see, but clearly he did not expect to see that! In the box where two golden rings, one of them seemed to be thinner than the other and coiled while the other was plain but it seemed to have something carved in it. He looked at the two rings wide eyed. What exactly did Sehun plan with those two rings in his hand? Where they some sort of promise rings? Or was it matching couple of rings? 

“What do you say about marrying me?” Sehun babbled out. Clearly, he had a much better speech planned out but he couldn’t even remember how it started.  
“Eh?” Minseok almost shouted at those words, looking up at Sehun. He obviously did not expect that to come out of Sehun’s mouth. He seemed to clueless when Minseok tried to hint it to him! “These are wedding rings?” Minseok said after he began to calm down slowly from the initial shock.  
Sehun nodded, “the ring I gave you for your birthday was supposed to be a proposal ring but I was too nervous to ask you.” Sehun’s face was a shade Minseok had never seen on him and he was sure that his own was pretty close to it.  
Minseok laughed softly to try and overcome his nerves, “I never thought I would get proposed to using wedding rings. But you sure outdid yourself this time,” he said still chuckling. “And yes, I would love to marry you.” He leaned closer and kissed Sehun’s cheek and with that, it seemed that his oversized boyfriend was calming down from his nerves. 

Neither Minseok nor Sehun seemed to have any idea what to say after that. Sehun closed the box and gently placed it on his bedside table before turning back to his boyfriend who seemed to still be pretty stunned about the whole situation. “You sure you want to marry me right?” Sehun asked him again, catching Minseok’s attention who was staring.  
Minseok looked up at him, “yes! Of course I do. You have no idea how much I’ve been trying to hint you that I want to get married for the last month. I thought you just did not want to get married so I dropped it after a while.”  
“You where hinting? Where?” Sehun asked and it took a lot of self-control for Minseok to not just go ahead and slap him. “Forget it. You’re lucky I love you.”  
Sehun was satisfied with that and he pulled the shorter to a kiss. Everything seemed to be finally falling into place and Minseok felt like this could be the best day of his life so far.  
“So where you going to invite everyone over tomorrow to tell me you bought wedding rings?” Minseok said. As happy as he was he still enjoyed teasing his boyfriend. “You couldn’t bring yourself to tell me now. How did you plan on doing so in front of so many people?” he said laughing at him. 

“I’m not telling you to marry me tomorrow. We’re getting married tomorrow.” 

Minseok’s laughter died instantly and his eyes widened more than humanly possible. “WHAT?” He screamed so loudly that it even made Sehun jump. “Tomorrow? How can we get married so soon? What about planning, the venue, food and drinks, the guests!” He spoke so quickly, Sehun had to make sure not to miss anything he said.  
“I’ve already planned all of that and have it settled. I told you that everyone already been invited,” Sehun assured him.  
“What am I going to wear? It’s my wedding Sehun, I can’t show up in jeans,” he said sounding very panicky.  
“That is settled as well. I ordered something for you. Baekhyun will bring it tomorrow morning. He offered to keep it in his apartment so that you won’t find it.”  
Minseok looked at Sehun surprised, “wait, Baekhyun knew about this?”  
“I told you, everyone knows. I almost wanted to punch Chanyeol last time we were at him because when he got on that coffee table I thought he was going to spill out about us.”  
Minseok laughed after hearing that. He had no clue that Sehun was hiding something like this, especially with him constantly trying to hint about their wedding. However, Baekhyun was sure to get a talking the day after for not even hinting to him about it. 

 

“I can’t believe you are getting married before me dude. I’ve been preparing for my wedding for months and you told your boyfriend yesterday about it!” Jongdae said, pulling on his suit blazer as they where heading to the venue.  
Sehun laughed softly. “Minseok doesn’t like it when things are extravagant. Besides it save from both of us looking dead half the time and not having time for each other. Sorry Jongdae but you look like you’re on the verge to pass out.”  
Jongdae sighed, “you’re right. This is possibly the best way to get married. Who cares on how big or fancy things are. Getting married is what is important.”  
Sehun nodded at him, “right. Well now I have to hurry. I have a wedding to attend to, and I don’t want to arrive late and miss the look on my groom’s face.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
